Mockingbird
by Stretchprincess
Summary: Road Dogg Jesse James needs rehabilitation... can his daughter help him? Takes place around 2004. Warnings: Crude humor, drug use and strong language.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

><p>Sighing softly, Leighla woke and stretched from her dreadful sleep. She never got enough sleep these days, considering all the stress and drama she was dealing with. She rubbed her pretty hazel eyes with her left palm, and yawned gently. She noticed how curly her brunette hair looked from the hotel mirror, and sighed gently. She kicked the two extra blankets she used, and kicked them off.<p>

Leighla stood from the bed, fixing out her tiny night shorts and black tee. She knew her sleepwear didn't bother anybody else, only her father. She didn't want to visit him today, but the way he was spiraling downhill, she knew she needed to help. Ignoring the fact that she hadn't seen him in a month, she didn't even bother to get dressed. Brushing out her hair until it was straight and washing her face of any makeup, she slipped her black cardigan over and headed out of her hotel.

Leighla had checked in last night, not by herself of course. She was fifteen years old, and her step-aunt Leighton had decided on driving her and making sure she was alright. Knowing Leighton was still sleeping in the room from across, Leighla walked past her door and down the hallway, knowing which room was located below. Her anxiety hiked up as she realized whom she was going to see, and tried to relax.

She reached the room, and using the card key Leighton had given her, she entered the room, and was overthrown by the strong smell of liquor and marijuana. The smell of the plant was making her eyes water, but she ignored it. She noticed a lump on the large bed, and seeing the newly cut blonde hair. She could feel the sadness wallowing in her chest.

"Daddy?" She called out meekly, almost too scared to speak. The figure must have been awake, as one tattooed arm raised up and wiped his forehead. He turned around softly, and gave out a deep yawn. Leighla noticed he was shirtless, and that the fine hairs on his chest were matted down, like he had been laying with someone. His blue eyes fluttered softly, pupils adjusting the sunlight pouring in.

"Nique?" He pressed out with difficulty. It was her nickname. Her middle name was Anique, and he always called her it. She nodded softly, not being able to help the tears pricking her eyes. Jesse James smiled softly, and when she smiled back, there was a flicker of likeness between them. He went to sit up and open his arms, but before he could all the way, Leighla quickly ran to him. He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby doll." Jesse said, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you." She responded, pulling back to look at him. "I wish you didn't leave. It's miserable at home with Tracy." She pouted, and he sighed gently. "I'm sorry girl. I really am. You know I want you with me, all the time. But the divorce isn't settled yet."

She shrugged and made herself comfortable by laying down next to him. The smell of weed was growing fainter, and she could care less. "I can't wait to be a wrestler." Hope filled her eyes and he laughed, rubbing his eyes out. "Oh, not you too. Kendall's been bugging Billy about this since she was ten. You never cease to amaze me, Nique." He brushed his hair back, and turned to face her.

Leighla smiled and snuggled into the pillow beneath her. "Dad... Tracy says you're never going to get clean... Is that the truth?" She asked, and caught his eyes. Jesse sighed, and tried to clear his throat. "Well, your mother has always had a tendency to lay it on thick. But, I'm... hoping too." He met her eyes again, this time seeing the light die down in them.

"I just wish she would say good things. I mean the best for you and Amberly. I don't want anything to hurt you girls, or influence you." Jesse admitted, and hated the feeling of guilt building inside him. He wanted to best for her, she was his pride and joy. And Leighla was growing up so beautifully and wonderful, he wanted her to stay perfect. He fought the wetness forming in his eyes.

"I want to help you, daddy... that's why me and aunt Leighton decided to get you help." She sat up this time, shirt riding up to reveal her flat stomach. Noticing this immediately, Jesse quickly pulled the bottom of her sweater and down and rose. He wasn't aware he was almost naked, boxers and all.

"What are you talking about? Oh..." Realization dawned on him. "That's it! I'm going back to bed!" He said and ducked underneath the blankets. Leighla's mouth fell open in shock, and she tried yanking the blankets back off. "Daddy!"

"Leave me alone!" He said from underneath the blanket, his strength superior to hers as she continued to pull. While doing so, she yelped and fell to the carpeted ground. Leighla groaned and looked up to see him still wrapped in the covers. "If you don't want to get up, I'll make you!" She challenged, and dipped into the main room.

There were sounds of clanking. "Leighla.. fuck." He said, hearing more noises.

"And what are you going to do, shorty?" Jesse challenged, taking this time to quickly pull his sweat pants over his boxers. He kept himself buried, and while she was busy looking for whatever she was, he began feeling around for his bowl. "Shit." He cursed to himself, not believing he had lost that damned thing again. He pulled himself over, and found his lighter, but no bowl.

"It's time to fix things around here! Hope you don't mind cold water." Leighla snickered, holding a fresh bottled water from the mini fridge. Jesse was lost in thought at what she was talking about, before her words came to conclusion. "Wait!" It was too late.

She opened the cap and poured the ice cold water all over him. Jesse yelped highly and immediately threw back his now soaked blankets. "Leighla!" He said as the cold water made his skin freeze, feeling more water being dumped on him.

"You're going to pay for that!" He shouted, but gasped as she splashed the rest of the water onto his bare back. He hissed and tried getting out of the wet tangled blankets, but slipped and fell to the carpet. He sighed and pressed his palms into his eyes, thinking that avoiding her beautiful eyes would be the best.

Leighla smirked, feeling satisfied as she kneeled down next to him. "It's time to get clean, dad." She simply smiled and Jesse rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why is that you fail to amaze me every time I see you?" Leighton asked, thinking aloud as she passed a pitiful looking Jesse a cup of coffee. They were invited back to her hotel room, where there was a smell of freshness than marijuana. She couldn't believe how anyone could live in a mess full of weed and emtpy liquor bottles.<p>

"Leave me alone, Leigh." Jesse said, taking the cup. "I have a hangover the size of asia." He grumbled and drank the coffee. Leighton rolled her eyes and with crossed arms, walked over by the counter. Leighla had ventured back to her room awhile back, to shower and get all her things ready. It amazed Leighton how much that girl looked like her father; it was astonishing.

"It's your own fault." She said. "You didn't have to stay up all night, have sex with a random woman, and smoke. Did I forget drinking and smoking?" She smiled at the pouted expression he gave her, and she chuckled. He had faint purple circles underneath his eyes, and he needed a shave and his hair brush. She didn't like seeing him this way. She wanted to console him, but he wouldn't taker her comfort.

"Look, I have needs, Leigh. If I need my dick sucked, I'll get my dick sucked." He said matter-of-factly, and downed the coffee. Jesse placed the mug back on the table, before burying his face in his hands. He looked exhausted, but she couldn't give him sympathy for drinking on his own will.

"Sex, sex, sex. Is that all you ever have on your mind?" Leighton said, watching him with narrowed blue eyes. Jesse sighed. "Look, you know what happened to me? I woke up yesterday morning with a boner the size of texas; the only solution for that is to get it sucked or fucked." He stated and she made a sick expression.

"Of course. Everybody needs a blow job before smoking weed. It's how it is." She joked with him, and he chuckled behind his hands. Leighton rubbed her eyes, still tired from flying to Montana in one day. "Jess, I've been your best friend for six years. I want to help you, to help Leighla. I don't want you to end up like Brad or Kristeen." She walked over towards the table, looking down at him.

"I know, Leigh. I know all of this. I've been fighting with myself for more than ten years, don't you think I want Leighla to grow and realize she doesn't have to hide from me? I want the best for her, and I want the best for Amberly." He was pouting, but it was sorrow-filled. He felt his eyes starting to water, thinking about his beautiful girls. He couldn't call her as much as he wanted to. He was lucky he got to see Leighla, and felt like shit that he couldn't see Amberly. His bottom lip trembled, tears approaching.

"Jess, I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this. You get to see Leighla, but it's not the same with Amberly... I want you to grow and also mature... Billy's been asking about you, and Payton..." She said gingerly, knowing the situation between the two. Jesse drew in a soft breath, his mind drifting off. Payton... what a beautiful doll. He loved her more than anything.

His hands brushed back through his soft hair, "This is hard for me." He choked slightly, and she sighed. She put her tanned hand over his, and took his chin in her free hand. She noticed the small tears in his eyes and felt her heart react. When the first few fell down his cheek, Leighton reached out and caught it with her finger.

"I know Jess, and we'll get you through this." Leighton then smiled, a warm smile. It always did the trick. Jesse met her blue eyes, and chuckled softly. "I can always count on you, Leigh."

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to?" Jesse whined, eyes filled with embarrassment. Leighla sighed and pulled at the collar of his white tee, fixing it out. "If you do, we can get you cleaned and fixed, and looking all handsome again. I know entering... a program like this can be a little embarrassing, but you need this, dad." She said, and resumed brushing out his hair.<p>

Jesse groaned and rubbed his palms on his jockey shorts. He really wasn't in the mood for this, he couldn't stand being watched over and monitored. It was bad enough Leighla had driven them here, but it was worse that Deena went along also. Sure, he loved her like family, and she was Payton and Leighton's cousin, but this chick could act like a drill sergeant. And she was barely into her twenty's.

"I'm scared of Deena... what if she pulls out a damn whip and starts beating me?" Jesse said while pretending to pout, and she giggled. "Deena's fine. She won't be mean to you, if you're willing to listen." She dug the brush harder into his blonde hair, making him yelp. He should've have known better than to slouch, she was beginning to take after Deena.

"I know, but she's scary!" He continued to say, convinced she was lucifer. Leighla rolled her eyes before setting down the brush. At least his hair looked nice. "What encouraged you to bleach your hair?" She said, running her fingers through it gently. It was very soft, but the colour was too blonde, almost platinum. Even Uncle Scott's hair wasn't as bright.

"I don't even remember bleaching my hair, though I'm pretty sure JB had something to do with it." He mumbled, remembering seeing Jackson's face in that hotel room. She snickered and continued roaming through his curly locks, loving the feeling of it. While his thoughts were floating around, she was busily playing with his hair. Jesse's eyelids began to grow heavy, it felt so good.

"Hmm. I could use something, like another colour to dye over the blonde I mean, it'll be bright but not platinum, is that alright?" She offered, leaning over to meet his face. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, and she got her curly eyelashes from him.

"I guess. Just don't make it too bad." Jesse agreed, and put his chin in his hand. Leighla smiled, and hugged him from behind. He smiled and patted the back of her brunette hair. "I have some old dye in my bag Kimmie never used, I'll have to get it from the car, are you going to be alright sitting here all alone?" She asked him, even though he was a grown man. She didn't want him to feel alone, and certainly that she wasn't there for him.

Jesse looked around, not really minding they were outside in the sun. It was a crisp seventy degrees outside, and it wasn't too hot. They were outside his hotel room door, where if she dyed his hair, they wouldn't get charged for getting hair dye all over the furniture. "Yeah, I'll be okay." He smiled and she nodded her heading towards their pick-up.

He watched her go, in her black top and tight jeans. God, how was he going to deal with her running around like that? He groaned and double face palmed himself. This was going to be a long ordeal.

* * *

><p>Leighla was late. She wondered if Deena had decided to leave already, she told her last night to call her when she woke up and that she would be outside. Cursing to herself, she slipped on a beach top and flared yoga pants. She didn't have time to get dressed nice, and hurried with her gladiator sandals. Her blonde hair was straight, so she didn't need to brush. Grabbing her keys and phone, she ran out of her hotel door.<p>

Once outside, she was relieved to see Deena's silver truck parked right across the way. Leighla sighed happily and ran over, jumping in the passenger seat. "You're lucky my ass has a tolerance level. Just what the hell were you doing last night?" She should have expected the rough treatment. Deena could be mean.

"I'm sorry, Dee. Me and some friends had a little party, and I've got a huge hangover ... Can we just hurry and go?" Leighla said, swallowing the two aspirin she managed to grab from the hotel. Deena looked at her with raised eyebrows, before shaking her head.

"You're taking after you father, after all. Please tell me you weren't fucking around?" She asked as she pulled out of the parking lot, the tires burning rubber on the pavement.

Leighla couldn't help but flush, and brushed her hair back. "No, I didn't fuck around. It was just four of us, I was feeling nervous. Wouldn't you if you had to see your dad the following day? To see if he was clean enough to wrestle again?"

Deena's face softened. "It's only be seven months ... Jesse's going to be okay. Trust me, goth princess." She said, her accent ringing out suddenly made Leighla loosen up. Sighing, she took her compact mirror out of the glove department.

"Seven months too short, if you ask me. I honestly thought this would take up to a year." She spoke, while smiling and opened the mirror, trying to fix out her long hair. She looked over at her, watching her fingers run through her hair.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you'll always be beautiful." Deena said, not taking her brown eyes off the road. Leighla couldn't help but turn red at the sweet compliment.

"Stop being so damn figidty! Do you want to come in or not?" Deena's strained voice could be heard, probably from down the block. She was standing outside the rehabilitation facility, with a very hesitant Leighla not moving her feet. She was nervous as hell!

"But.. what if it's bad news?" She said, and Deena rolled her eyes. "Look! We need to find out if he's fixed himself up! Stop being such a baby, goldie." Deena threatened, exerting her strength and pulling the younger girl through the automatic doors. Leighla panicked, but couldn't escape her strong grasp.

"Dee, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't like bad news, please, if he's not clean by now, just tell me!" She didn't want to face the situation. She managed to yank her forearm free, and quickly ran back outside towards the truck. Deena gritted her teeth and chased her, ignoring the side glances from the few people at the observation desk.

"Leighla-Ann! Stop running, it's not doing you or your father any damn good!" She said, mentally cursing herself for wearing white pumps while running. "Fuck my life. Little girl!" She was losing her tolerance, as she caught up with her. Leighla stopped at the passenger door, and yelped when Deena grabbed both her shoulders.

"Why are you running? Are you an idiot?" She spoke, not letting her go. She didn't need the blonde running off again. "Just go get dad! I'll be fine waiting in the truck, come on Dee!" She tried convincing her, realizing that Deena's brown eyes were burning holes into her forehead.

"He's your father, goldie! You need to be there when he needs you! God knows what Tracy's done to him, and with Brad's bullshit also! He needs you to support him, now get your pretty little ass back to the door and check in-" She said, but stopped as she followed Leighla's sudden glare to the right.

"Dad!" Leighla suddenly screamed happily, slipping away from Deena.

Jesse had just appeared from the sliding doors, in clean clothes and looking fresh. He smiled when he saw his daughter running towards him, and met her half way. When she reached him, he lifted her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Daddy! I've missed you." She said happily, planting kisses on his cheek. Deena rolled her eyes then, not believing this.

"I've missed you too, baby doll." Jesse chuckled, and held her tightly. He didn't set her down, as he walked over towards the truck. Leighla noticed the clean smell of his hair, like he had just dried himself from a shower, or the incents of the facility. Once they reached the heated Deena, Jesse set her down and smiled at the brunette.

"Well hey there, sparkles. How have you been?" He joked around with her, and tried to keep himself from bursting out at her expression. "Oh, real funny Jess. You get to spend seven months locked in here; yet I get to deal with Leighla and all this drama. Do you know how much I've suffered and how I've been wanting to drill my head off!" Jesse chuckled and took her hand in his.

"You know, when your mad Dee, you're much more attractive." He playfully flirted, looking over her curvy body and her navel ring. She suddenly felt the urge to vomit, and pulled her hand away. "Oh god, stop. I really think I'm going to puke." She made this hideous expression, and walked around the car. Jesse smirked and watched her legs, and the pencil skirt she was wearing.

"Dad!" Leighla said, slapping him in the arm. "Stop being a pervert. Besides, what about the other girl so you said you loved-" He cut her off by placing his palm over his mouth, and opening the passenger door.

"How about we talk about my time spent here? And how I just love feeling... clean?" He said with a smile, and Leighla's eyes lit up. She smiled and sat in between them both. She reached over and hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, daddy."

Jesse smiled wholeheartedly, and stroked her brunette hair. "Me too doll, me too."


End file.
